1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information management device, a computer readable medium storing an information management program, and a method for using a web service and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus using the web service, an information management device managing information about the image forming apparatus using the web service, a computer readable medium storing an information management program for managing the information about the image forming apparatus using the web service, and a method for using a web service using the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), a printer, and a copying machine has increasingly become highly functional. Therefore, by mounting a browser for browsing a web site on the image forming apparatus, the web service can be used with the image forming apparatus. In addition, the web service linked to a copying function and a scanning function mounted on the image forming apparatus becomes available.
This kind of image forming apparatus is set in an office and the like in many cases. In this case, a plurality of users can use the web service with the image forming apparatus. Thus, a management system in using the image forming apparatus and the web service by the user becomes complicated in some cases.
In view of the above problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-157828 discloses a technique for managing the number of usage times of a client on a server side by determining the number of usable times by a server providing the web service and providing it buried in data to be provided, to the client.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-221571 discloses a technique for managing data on the provider side by setting print condition information in print data provided from the server and setting the availability of image formation and the number of permission and the like in that print condition information at each area in which a printer is set.
By the way, when the image forming apparatus is used by a plurality of users in an office and the like, it is necessary to register the users in the image forming apparatus in some cases. Furthermore, when the user uses the web service, it is necessary to apply for registration (contract) to the provider of the web service with respect to each user in some cases.
Thus, in addition to the registration to the image forming apparatus, when it is necessary to apply for the registration to the provider of each web service, the registration operation becomes complicated. This could prevent the web service from being spread. As a result, the problem is that operational efficiency could be lowered.
In addition, when the web service is used with the image forming apparatus, it is necessary to perform an authentication operation to the provider of the service in addition to an authentication operation to the image forming apparatus. Thus, the problem is that the authentication operation becomes complicated and operability is lowered.
The above problem caused by a complication of a management system is generated not only in the user usage but also in charging management in the office. The more the web service is used, the more the charging management becomes complicated.
Furthermore, the usage is limited to each user as the management in the image forming apparatus in some cases. When the web service linked to a limited function is used, there is a problem that it is found that the web service linked to the limited function cannot be used because the function is limited until the function is to be used after the authentication operation has been performed in the image forming apparatus and the authentication operation has been performed for the provider of the service. That is, the problem is that the operability is not good for the user because the management of a use of the image forming apparatus and a use of the web service is not unified.